Harry Potter and the Seige of the Dark Kingdom
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry gets a brother and a girfriend. now he has nothing to worry about except he has an on going threat of VoldemortLater Chapters but first is being a teen. that means messing around
1. Brother?

Harry Potter and the Siege of the

Dark Kingdom

Harry woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning. He reached out his right hand to press the snooze button. Instead he indeed up just knocking it off his bed side table. "Crap." He said sleepily. Pulled him self out of bed and placed his glass on his nose and leaned down and picked up his alarm clock and turned it off. It was time for him start doing his chores. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchen and made himself some butter toast and pulled an old baseball cap on and walked out side. He turned left and stared at the just starting sun rise. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "Thank you Sirius." Harry said as he looked at the sunrise.

Harry went to the shed and pulled out the rake and shovels and moved to start to plant the 200 small rose bushes. Uncle Vernon tore out the whole flower garden while he was at school so now Harry had to finish this job. It wasn't a very good summer. Even the results of his owls didn't cheer him up. He got owls in everything but history of magic and divination. "Well sure looks like you have a long day ahead of you." A voice came from behind him. "Tonks everything is fine." Harry said with out turning around. "Well it is customary that we keep checking on you…You know I can help." She said with an evil grin. "No thanks Tonks I think I can handle this on my own thank you." Harry said as he started to dig his first hole. "Just tying to help." Tonks said. Harry turned to her. She looked like an old lady with light grey hair and a walker. "When do I leave?" "Today as soon as you finish your _chores_." Tonks said as she started to walk away.  
"Wait…Fine do your thing and I'll go and get my stuff ready." Harry said as he dropped the shovel and walked inside. "Hedwig it's time to go." Harry said. He placed his trunk at the front door and brought Hedwig down stairs. "Boy where do you think your going?" It was Uncle Vernon coming down stairs still wearing his pajamas. "I'm leaving for the rest of the summer. Why do you care?" Harry said acidly. "Well I will not have the tone boy. You can leave now." Uncle Vernon said as he turned and went back up stairs. Harry gathered his things and stepped out side. The sun light hit the 16 year old boy in his eyes as he walked over to Tonks. _Well_ he thought _were too next._ "Ready?" Tonks asked and put her wand in the air and lit the tip. The Knight bus came down and opened the door. "Welcome too…" before he could finish his sentence Tonks pushed him back and they went on to find seats. "The borrow." Tonks said and sat next to Harry. Harry didn't say anything the whole way there. Once they arrived outside Tonks turned to him and said. "Listen it is not your fault that Sirius is dead. Listen he wouldn't want you to be so depressed." "Yeah I think your right. Well I guess that I could try to be more social. But I just don't feel like being around people right now." Harry said as they neared the entrance of the Burrow. Before Tonks could reply the door opened and Mrs. Wheasley walked out. "Oh Harry you're here. You hungry?" "No I'm all right thank you is Ron here." Harry asked. "Well if he is awake, you arrived earlier than expected, he should be up in his room." Harry left and went up to Ron's room. He opened the door slowly and to his surprise Ron and Hermione were there. Sleeping on the edge of the bed facing the window. Harry slowly closed the door and walked back down stairs.

He had nothing to do. He went to the kitchen table and sat down. He looked out the window and saw at a distance a red head closing in on the house with another person with blonde hair. Harry cleaned his glasses and looked again. It was Ginny and Luna. They were walking up to the house. Harry didn't think that he could take Luna and her unbelievable stories. But he couldn't fight the urge to be around her. _I can't believe how good she looks_ They walked in and right away Ginny noticed Harry at the table. Ginny bumped Luna in the side and motioned her to go over there. Luna blushed but walked over to Harry. "Hello Harry." Luna said as she took the seat next to him. "Hello Luna how was your summer?" Harry asked. "Well me and daddy went to Sweden but we didn't find any Crumble Horned…" Before she could finish her sentence Harry turned to her and said, "Lets go for a walk." Luna nodded in agreement and they went out side to take a walk.

"Luna, listen, I need to ask you something." Harry said as they turned and walked down the path between the house and the fence. "Yes what is it?" Luna asked. They stopped walking and faced each other. "Luna I think…how do I say this…I think…ugh." Harry stuttered. Before he could try to start to speak Luna leaned up on here tip toes and gave him a kiss. Harry sat there for about a minute then said with a horse voice, "Well that explains it pretty well." Harry looked down at Luna and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Harry leaned in again an gave her another kiss. This one longer and more passionate. Luna broke away and gave a quick laugh and said, "What do you think people would say about you now that you are with Loony Lovegood." "Well, I don't really care as long as I have you." He said and gave her a quick kiss and embraced her with a hug. "Good answer." Luna said as she rested her head on Harry's chest. They walked back inside Luna's arm locked in with Harry's. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw the pair of them. She chuckled and turned back to her pancakes. Ron came down about a half an hour later. Stunned by what he saw he just turned and went back to his room. He then returned with Hermione too. Hermione eyes widen and she smiled. "Hello Harry, how was your summer." She asked as she sat down next to Ron. "It was ok it's getting better." He said as he looked over at Luna. She smiled and gave a quick wink before returning to her eggs.

In the middle of breakfast Mr. Wheasley walked in and said, "We've found him. Oh hello everyone." Harry looked up and said, "Found who?" "Well Harry this might come as a shock but you have a brother." Mr. Wheasley said. "Professor Dumbledore said to find him. He is coming today actually. I think his name is Ty or something like that." "How, but, Wait I have a brother." Harry said looking at everyone. "That's great isn't. I mean you have real family now Harry." Hermione said. "I wonder if he can play quiditage." Ron said looking up. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron honestly could you be a little supportive." "Ok, sorry." After Hermione and Ron left Ginny came back in and said, "I wonder what he looks like." "Yeah me too." Luna said. "We will find out later today." Ginny said as she grabbed an apple and left the room her hair trailing behind her. "Well Harry what do you think about this?" Luna asked once they were the only ones left in the room. "I don't know this is great. Wonder if he will go to Hogwarts?" he said. "We'll have to ask him. Common lets go outside." Luna said. They walked out side to see Ron and the twins who must of just got here. "Oy, Harry nice to see you mate." "Yeah nice to see you." Fred and George said. Harry waved back and walked over to them. They chatted for a while before they went back inside.

It was dinner time and there was a heavy ran. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Wheasley went to fetch. Harry heard a couple of voices including Mr. Wheasley. When she returned she was followed by Mr. Wheasley and a young boy a little shorter than Harry. He was wearing cowboy boots and had a black cowboy hat. He took off his over coat and hung it up next to Mr. Wheasley's coat. "Harry this is Ty." Mrs. Wheasley said. "Hello." Ty said talking off his hat, revealing long curly blonde hair, and extending his hand. His voice had the southern draw of the states. "Hello." Harry said and shook his hand. "This is Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny." Harry said. Ty shook each of there hands before sitting down. He sat down between Fred and George. "Ty where you from?" Fred asked. "Georgia ." Ty answered as he put his hat on the back of his chair. "What school did you go to." George asked. "A local school for wizards and witches, I think I'm going to enjoy Hogwarts." Ty said. "Harry do you play quidatage?" Ty asked looking up Harry noticed his blue eyes. Harry was about to answer but Ginny cut him off. "Yes he dose he plays seeker I'm trying out for chaser." She and blushed a bit. "Really, well I play Chaser is there any room for one more?" Ty said as he helped him self to some mash potatoes. "Yeah there are try outs for our house team. See if you get excepted into our house then you might make the team." Harry said. "Really, I hope I get to be in your house." Ty said.

At the end of dinner Harry, Ty and Ron walked up to Ron's room to droop off Ty's stuff. "So what do you guys do for fun here?" Ty asked once they were organized. "Well we duel sometimes but mostly just play quidatage. If it isn't raining tomorrow you want to play?" Ron said. "Sure." Ty said taking off his boots. "Harry, I just have to say that…this is really cool. You know." Ty said as he looked up. "Yeah us being brothers an all. That…well it's weird." Harry said putting his pajamas on. "Well lets see how things play out." Ty said and put his boots at the end of his made shift bed. Placed his hat on the dresser and he put his head on the pillow and he fell asleep. Harry put his head back down on his pillow tried to fall asleep but couldn't. his head was filled with all that happened today. First he and Luna and second his new brother. Soon he started to drift and slowly he yet steadily fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next day and looked over to see if Ty was still asleep but he was already gone but Ron was still snoozing. Harry walked down to see Ty at the table eating bacon and eggs. "Morning." He said. Harry sat down next to him and poured him some coffee. Ginny came down next and sat across Harry and Ty. "Morning." He said and passed her the coffee pot. "Harry we still playing today." Ty said putting his plate away. "yeah as soon as the twins and Ron wake up. We'll start." Harry said. "Hey Ty you think you can take me?" Ginny said as she pulled her hair up into a pony tale. "We'll see." Ty said with a small smile. Ron woke up about ten minutes after that. "You guys ready?" He said with a yawn. "Yeah where's the twins." Ginny said. "there coming down." Ron said and pulled out his broom from the broom cupboard. The twins came down and they left to go out side. "First to 600?" Ron said as they circled the hoops. "Teams are Harry, Ty, and Fred. The other team is Ginny, George, and me. Ready go." The quffle was released and Ginny took it. She dogged Harry and went straight to Fred who was play keeper. She was ready to score when Ty came around and grabbed the quffle right out of her hands. He flew down the field passed it to Harry who passed it back to Ty and Ty scored on Ron easily.

Ty raised his hat to Harry and went back down the field his hair wavering behind him. Ginny had the quffle again and she sped down field. "Thanks." Ty said as he stole it again. The score was about 500 to 300 when Harry finally caught the snitch. "Nice one Harry." Fred said as they walked back inside. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to shine. "Wow. It's nice out her too." Ty said. Harry turned and said, "What are you talking about?" "The stars. Look at them. There almost as good as my home." Ty said. "You coming in?" Harry asked. "Nah in a bit." Ty said and he laid there in the grass. "I'll stay with you." Ginny said and laid down next to him. "Ginny what are you doing." Ron said as he saw her do this. "It's ok Ron, I'm just looking at stars." Ginny said. "Ron lets go common." Fred said, "Yeah leave the girl alone." George said as they took hold of his arms and dragged him inside. Once inside Ron stared out the window yelling at every little thing. "What are they doing, why is he pointing up at the stars. Why is she laughing? I'm going out there." Ron said. "You will not Ronald." It was Hermione. She had him whipped. He went and sat back down next to Hermione ears redder than hot coals. When Ginny and Ty finally walked in Ron confronted her with questions. "Ron back off. We didn't do anything." Ginny said as she pushed past her brother and stormed up to her room. Ron turned to Ty. "Yeah?" Ty said. Ron just turned and walked back up to the table. "Harry can I talk to you?" Ty asked.


	2. Welcome to hogwarts

Disclamer:Oh...i don't own harry potter or any of the charters so don't sue

Harry and Ty walked back out side. "Is Ron going to be this mad all the time." Ty asked. "Why?" Harry said. "Well because I think I like Ginny. Is that a problem?" Ty said. He looked down at his feet and back up to Harry. "Well, give him time and he'll…maybe…be nice to you." Harry said. "Ok." Ty said and they walked back inside. The next day Mrs. Wheasley took them to Diagon Ally. They all broke up and Harry went with Ron and Hermione. "Where is Ty? Wait he isn't with…" Ron said but Hermione spoke up. "Ron is it really your business?" Ron ears burned. "Fine." And they walked into Flourish and Bolts. They bought there new books and turned to go to get an ice cream. When they finally got there table they saw Ty and Ginny across from them. "Ron don't do anything." Hermione said. "Harry you should enjoy this on your own I'm going to take Ron on a walk." Hermione said and pulled him out of the chair and out of the parlor. "This is great." Harry said to him self. "Really?" came a dreamy voice from behind him. "Hey Luna care to join me?" Harry asked. "Sure. Is that your new brother with Ginny?" She asked. "Yeah." Harry said. Luna sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. "Yes I would like an olive banana split please." Luna said. As weird as that sounded Harry just said, " I'll munch off of hers thank you."

After they had there ice cream they were about to leave when Ginny and Ty got up out of there seats. "Hey Luna." Ginny said and ran over to talk to them. She sat down next to Luna and they began to chit-chat. "Hey." Ty said sitting down next to Harry. "It's hot in here." Ty said taking off his hat and waving it on to his face. "Who's she?" he asked quietly indicating to Luna. "Luna Lovegood. She's my girlfriend." Harry said. "Really. Cool, was Ron mad when he saw us?" "Yeah." Harry said. His stomach aced from the ice cream. "Time to go Hun." Ginny said. "Right." he put his hat back on and stood up. Ginny grabbed his hand gave him a quick kiss and lead him away. "So what do you want to do?" Harry asked. "Shopping." Luna said and grabbed his hand and lead him away.

Harry had to carry her bags all over Diagon Ally. By the time they got back to the Leaky Cauldron it was about 8:00 pm. Mrs. Wheasley already gave them rooms for it would be easier for them to get to Kings Cross from there. "Where were you?" Ty asked as Harry entered the room. "_Shopping._" He said with a little laugh. "I'm going to bed."

Harry woke up the next day too early for him. They were hurried down the street to Kings Cross. "Hurry and get on the train. Bye." Mrs. Wheasley said to every one. They got on the train dragging there luggage into the last compartment. Ty put his under the seat and pulled out what seemed like a baby tiger. "It's fully grown. I found him in a magical pet store in the states. He is about 6 years old. His name is Lucky." Ty said letting the little cat play with Crookeschonks. The train started to move and they were on there way to Hogwarts. "Look here Crab. Goyle you've got to see this." Malfoy said. Harry turned to the open door, "Leave Malfoy." He said. "Who are you?" Malfoy said completely ignoring Harry. "Ty." Ty said extending a hand for him to shake. "What you think I'm going to shake your hand. Ha. After being in this cart filled with mudbloods and the wheasleys. Ha." Malfoy said. "Harry back down." Luna whispered into his ear. "Ron Sit down." Hermione said. But Ron didn't sit. He and Ty were standing shoulder to shoulder staring down the three slythrins. "Take it back." Ty said pushing up the front part of his hat. "Why? What are you going to do?" Malfoy said and leaned back to laugh. Ty looked at Ron. Ron gave a quick smile and they hit Malfoy hard in the face. Before he even hit the floor Ty took Crab and Ron took on Goyle. All three of them were out cold on the ground. Ty and Ron looked at each other for a moment. Then they both smiled and shook hands.  
They dumped Malfoy and his goons in the bathroom and came back to the compartment. "Nice work guys." Harry said. Ty was now on Ron's good side. Ty gave Ginny a quick kiss and sat down next to her. she grabbed his hat and put it on her head and smiled. She laid her head on his chest and feel asleep for the rest of the ride. Harry was falling asleep him self. Before he knew it his head was on the window of the train and he was fast asleep. He felt something like a blanket cover him he opened his eyes a little bit and saw Luna had laid her hole body on him and she too fell asleep.

When they woke up they were leaving the train. Ty who never wore these robes before looked goofy in them. He placed his hat back atop his head and walked out. Harry and Luna were the only ones left in the compartment. "Luna if anyone messes with you this year, tell me and I'll take care of it." Harry said grabbing her hand and massaging it. "Don't worry about me it's you who needs to worry." She said and gave him a kiss and pulled him out of the compartment. "No way, they have Trestiles here. Oh too cool." Ty said and walked up to one and started to pet it. "Hey can you get kicked out for…ah…riding one up to the castle?" He asked. "Well it's not in a Hogwarts A History so maybe." Hermione said. Ty looked up. "I'll take that chance." He said and climbed on to the back of one gave it a good kick in the side and instead of flying it ran. Harry watched him go. Ty came back and stopped in front of Harry and said, "Grab one lets race." Harry jumped up on another, unhooked its carriage walked it up to Ty. "I'm coming." Luna said and climbed up on it and grabbed hold of Harry's waist. He looked up to see Ty and Ginny on the other. "One problem guys we can't see them." Ron said. "Well just take the carriage and we'll meet you up at the castle." Harry said and he and Ty walked up to the front gates. "One, Two, Three." Harry said and they sped up the path. It was neck and neck all the way to the end but Harry looked over at Ty. Ty smiled back and took off and blew dust in Harry's face. "I win." He said as they jumped down and held down the girls.

"You cheated." Harry said. "What did I do to cheat?" Ty said and put his arm around Ginny. "Well…Ah….I don't know but you cheated." Harry said grabbing Luna around the waist and gave her a little tickle that made her let a high pitch laugh. "Harry." She said. "Fine." Harry said and stopped. They sat down at the table and watch Ty walk up to the teachers table and shake there hands. The new kids walked in staring at the ceiling and nervous looks. "When I call your name please take a seat and then you'll be sorted into one of these four houses. First we need to sort our new exchange student from America. Ty would you please." McGonagall said. Ty sat on the stool and took off his cowboy hat and the sorting cap was placed on. "Gryffindor." It said. Ty took it and put his cowboy hat back on and walked down to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ginny and across form Harry. "Ty this is good you can try out for the team now." Harry said. "Yeah great." He said.

At the end of the sorting Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to another great year of learning. I have to tell anyone who values there life to not go any where near the dark forest. Well that's all I have to say so tuck in." "Great I'm starved." Ron said and placed a hand full of chicken legs on his plate and started to eat. "What's this?" Ty asked looking at pickled dick. "Pickled dick." Hermione said. "No thanks I'll just have some chicken." Ty said grabbing the last leg that Ron didn't grab. Once the dinner was over Harry meet up with Luna and walked her to her common room. "Thanks Harry." She said once they got to her door. "You're welcome." He said. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She smiled and kissed him. They broke apart and smiled at one another. Harry hated to leave but he had too and gave her a kiss goodbye and left to go back to his common room. He got to the portrait and remembered that he didn't know the password. "Could I help you Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall said. "Yes could you please tell me the password." Harry asked. He smiled weakly and Professor McGonagall said, "Clean your face Potter. By the way you're the new quidatage captain. So your in charge. The password is _mandrake._" She turned and walked away down the corridor.

When Harry walked in he was ambushed by Ty's little cat. When he shook him off of his leg he walked over to join the others by the fire. Harry sat next to Ty. "So when are the try outs going to be." Ron asked as he massaged Hermione's hand. "Well I just found out that I'm captain so I guess tomorrow. I want to get a head start on the season." Harry said. "So I suggest that you guys should go to bed." "Yes father." Ron said jokingly. He got up kissed Hermione good night and went to bed. "You too Ty." Harry said looking at him. "Darn I thought you would've for got." Ty said getting up stretching. Ginny got up too and grabbed his hat. "Hey give back." Ty said. "I'll keep it safe." Ginny said and put it on her head. "You better." He said playfully. Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss and a slap on his butt and ran up the girls' dormitory. "Night." He said and left to the other dormitory. Harry said good night to Hermione and went up to his room. He hit the pillow and fell straight asleep.

The next day he put up a bulletin on the board for the quidatage practice. "Well anyone to miss that sign is blind." Ty said as he and Harry walked down to the Great Hall. "Hahaha. I just don't want that to be an excuse for anyone who doesn't show up. _I didn't know._" He mimicked. Ty laughed and lead the way into the hall. "What's this?" Ty asked as Professor McGonagall gave him his schedule. "Those are your classes for today and for the rest of the week. Mr. Potter." She said and walked off. "Potions, Charms, double Transfiguration. Good and easy day." Ty said. Harry looked at his. He had the same classes. "Not really, you're not going to like potions at all." Harry said as he put his schedule in his pocket. "Do you think they would get mad if I wear my hat?" Ty asked as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in. "I don't know you could try it out." Harry said.

Ginny placed Ty's hat on his head and sat next to him. She placed her head on his shoulders and said, "I don't want to do quidatage today." She smiled at Harry and Ty laughed. "It's ok the general over there might take it easy because it's are first day." Ty said petting Ginny's head. "Hey, were going to have to find new beaters too. It's going to be tough." Harry said. "Well Ron what class do you have first?" Hermione asked. "Defense against the dark arts. Do you know who the new teacher is?" Ron asked. "No tells wont you?" Hermione said. "I have to get to Muggle Studies. Bye guys. Ron coming." Hermione said. "Right. See you guys later." Ron said and got up to walk Hermione to her first class. "Well I have to go I've got Divination." Ginny said, "No you don't have to walk me there it's too far away form the dungeons. I'll walk with Luna. Bye." Ginny said and leaned down and kissed Ty. "I'll see you later." She whispered before leaving. "She's a handful." Ty said as they left to go to the dungeons. "I bet." Harry said as they got to the door of the potions class room . It wasn't open so Harry and Ty waited outside. "Hello Potter, I didn't think you could of made it in this class. You must of paid somebody off." Malfoy said as he and his usual gang. "You keep talking you're going to get another but whooping." Ty said as he took out his wand and pushed his hat up with it. "You had a cheep shot on me last time this time I'm ready." Malfoy said taking out his wand too. "You sure about that Malfoy? Your friends don't look like they want to fight." Harry said. Harry took out his wand and walked up next to Ty. Malfoy looked back. Crab and Goyle where walking away slowly. "You gits get down here." Malfoy said.

"I don't think they want to fight." Harry said. "Fine Potter, you watch your back." Malfoy said. Almost the second he said that Professor Snape opened the door. "Please take out text books and turn to page 33." He said and sat down behind his desk. Ty sat down next to Harry and took out his book. "He sounds nice." Ty whispered. "What did you say?" Snape said. "Oh I was asking Harry what page to turn too." Ty lied. "Who are you?" Snape asked. "Oh my name is Ty, sir, Ty Potter. I'm new." Ty said. Snape beady little eyes locked in on Ty. "Really, well I wouldn't of asked if Harry what page were on. He probably doesn't know what class he is in." Snap said with a small smile. Ty let out a low whistle. "Is there a problem?" Snape said. "No." Harry said hitting Ty hard in the side. "Good complete the potion. Due at the end of the period." Snape said before returning to his desk.


	3. Visit

Harry and Ty worked on the potion till the end of the period. Ty was actually pretty good at potions. He put there potion in a vile and put it up on Snape's desk. Just before he turned away he placed his hat back on and nodded at snape. "See you latter." Ty said before going out the door. On there way to charms class they ran into Hermione and Ron. "Hey what class do you guys have next?" Ron asked. "Charms; you?" Harry said. "Potions" Ron said Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well good luck. Ty pissed him off pretty good." Harry said. "Thanks Ty." Hermione said. "Hey by the way who is the new Defense teacher?" Harry asked. "You wont believe it. Dumbledore. I know it's weird but really cool." Ron said. "Wait till you have him. All we did was duel." "Cool, we've got to go." Harry said. "Yeah." Ron said and him and Hermione left to walk down the dungeons.

When they walked into the charms class room they were close to being the last ones there. "Good morning boys." Flit' said. As they entered. "Wow he's short." Ty said just loud enough for a couple of people could hear. Harry laughed and went to find a seat. "Today we are going to try the exploding charm. Like so." Flit' said and pointed his wand at a small apple and blew into apple sauce. "Now it can't blow up anything bigger than about 6 pounds. So no going to try to blow up any animals or people. The incantation for this spell is _Implodo. _So split up in groups of two and practice on these old apples." He said and took out a crate of apples. "I'll get some." Ty said and summoned about 6 apples over to there spot. "Go first Harry." Ty said moving away from the table. "_IMPLODO_" Harry said. Maybe he said it with too much felling but he took out half of the desk. "Wow Mr. Potter how did you do that?" Mr. Flit' asked. "I just did the incantation." Harry said. Ty was on the ground laughing. "Shut up Ty." Harry said as Professor Flit' started to get mad.

They left for lunch after that class with old apples all over the both of them. "Hey Luna." Harry said. Luna had just came out of a class room and walked over to Harry. Harry put his arm over her shoulders and walked her to the lunch room. "How's your first day going?" she asked. "Not bad. Except for the part of getting old apple crap sprayed all over me." He said. "Well I'll just have to clean you up." Luna said with a mischievous smile. Harry looked back at Ty. He just smiled back and said, "She's a keeper." "You know it." Harry said and grabbed Luna by the waist and gave her a kiss. Only thing is that Harry didn't know that the whole school was watching him. "Oops, you bad." Luna said and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. she was blushing feverishly.

Ginny came in right after that and they walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Have fun so far?" Ginny asked the two boys. "As much fun as you can at school." Ty said. "Well I don't know if you herd but they say that Malfoy is planning something. His younger friends were talking about it in Care of Magic Creatures." Ginny said putting some soup in her bowl. "Well Harry embarrassed him really bad in front of the potions class room." Ty said. "Hey you helped." Harry said. "Well then I guess were both going to have to take Malfoy's wrath." Ty said. There was a short pause then they both started to laugh out loud. "What's so funny?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down. "They were just making fun of Malfoy." Ginny said rolling her eyes. Ty took of his hat and placed it on Ginny's head. "Shush." He said. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah thanks a lot, he was fuming by the time we got there." Ron said. "We have two essays to do by tomorrow." "Sorry guys." Harry said. He looked over at Ty and laughed again. "Now we have Transfiguration, I love transfiguration." Ty said. "Really, why?" Harry asked. "Oh because when I was younger I would transform into a tiger and run all over the ranch. It was great." "You're an animugas ?" Hermione said "Yeah. Why it's not that hard. Well the way I did it. I could teach you guys if you want." "Yeah!" Harry said.

"Hey Ginny what's your next class?" Ty asked. "Charms, you can walk me to this one." Ginny said. "But how do I get back to transfiguration class room?" Ty asked. "Well I'll tell you once were there." Ginny said as she got up and dragged him out of the Great hall. "A bit early to be leaving for classes don't you think?" Ron said as he watched them go. "Well at least it's someone you don't mind this time." Hermione said. "Yeah your right." Ron said. "We have to go. History of Magic. It's about time for a nap." Ron said. Harry laughed but Hermione looked at him with those evil eyes. "Ron." She said. "Sorry." He said and followed her out of the great hall. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table. he saw Luna looking at him she smiled and tilted her head towards the door. Harry got the sign and he got up. Luna did too and followed him out of the door.

"Hey Harry." She said as she grabbed his hand. He pulled her into his arms. "When's Hogsmede coming around?" Harry asked. "Next week. Why?" Luna asked. "Well, I wanted to take you out on a date." Harry said. "Really, Well were would you take me?" Luna said. "I don't know. Where ever you want to go." Harry said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Well I think I can find a place." She said. "I got to go to class bye." She said giving him a kiss. She was about to go when she came back to him, "I need another one." She said and kissed him again. "Go to class." Harry said as they broke apart. Luna smiled at him, "Oh, I guess. Bye." She said and kissed him once more before leaving.

He walked into the transfiguration classroom too see Professor McGonagall and Ty talking. "But are you registered?" she asked. "Yes, I was registered when I turned 12." Ty said. "Amazing and so young." She said. "Do it again. Please." "Ok." Ty said and before Harry's eyes Ty transformed into a great white tiger. "Wow." Harry said he walked up to the tiger and patted it. It transformed back to Ty. "Stop I'm ticklish." He said. His face bright red. "Take your seats boys." McGonagall said. "Today were going to learn how to turn ordinary things, such as quills and chairs, into different animals. Potters you too try. 1,2,3 _Diologo._" Harry and Ty looked at one another. They took out there wands and did the incantation on there quills. Ty's turned into a giant bird with blue feathers. It flew around the room and out the window. Harry's on the other hand turned into a fat, dog that ran off his desk and chased Professor McGonagall. "This is cool." Harry said as Professor McGonagall ran out the room still being chased down by the fat dog. "No that was my last quill." Ty said still staring out the window.

When the class was over they were free for the rest of the day. They were on there way to the Gryffindor tower when Ty had a great idea. "Hey remember what we did in class." "Yeah, Why?" Harry said. "Look who's coming." Ty said pulling out his wand. It wa Malfoy and his gang. "I think I'm catching on." Harry said pulling out his wand too. Harry aimed it at a piece of paper while Ty was aiming his at a pacing kid's hat. "Diologo." They said at the same time. Harry's turned into a big boar which charged down the hall straight towards Malfoy and his gang. Ty's turned into a large bat that flew towards the Slytherin group. Malfoy screamed like a little girl as the bat flew into his face knocking him over. He was getting up when the boar hit him hard in the butt. Malfoy grabbed his rear end and ran down the hall still being chased by the boar. Harry and Ty cracked up. They couldn't help it.

Laughing there way up to the Gryffindor tower they ran into Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey did you hear about what happened down in the hall just now?" Ron asked as they entered the portrait. "No, what happened?" Ty said once they were all inside. Ty looked at Harry trying to suppress a grin. "Well they say that out of know where a bat and a boar attacked Malfoy. I wish I was there to see that. They say he screamed like a girl." Ron said. "Really Ron, where did you hear that?" Harry said not able to suppress his grin. "It was you two. How?" Ron said. "You'll learn in transfiguration tomorrow." Harry said putting down his books and walking outside. "Hey let me grab something and I'll meet you guys down there." Ty said as he ran back up to the dormitory. "I'll wait." Ginny said. He nodded and turned back up the stairs. Harry and the others walked out and went out side to sit under there favorite oak tree. Moments later Ty and Ginny came. Ty had an old guitar that he brought out with him. "Thought I could play some out here. You know." Ty said as he struck a cord.

Ty started to sing and play a song that he said was, "Beer for my Horses." It was pretty good. He just started to play a little background music while everyone talked. Harry looked up at the skies and said. "Time for quidatage." He said and got up to get his broom. "Oh no." Ty said with a grin. "Now lets go." Harry said as he walked up to the castle. He got changed and headed down towards the pitch; Ty, Ron, Kate Bell, and Ginny where already down there waiting for him. Hermione was in the stands ready to watch the practice. "Well _CAPTAIN _were all ready." Ron said as he mounted his broom. "We have to wait for everyone who wants to tryout." Harry said as he sat on the grass. They didn't have to wait long, by about 5 minutes they had at least 30 people out there. "Welcome, this is the tryouts for the following positions. Beater and chaser so split up in groups of two and let's see what you've got." Harry said and blew his whistle and the first team, who was composed of a second year boy and a fourth year boy flew down the field.

They passed it to Bell and she returned it back to them and the fourth year threw it up to try and score but Ron easily grabbed it. "Next." Harry said after about five minutes. It was the team to beat, Ty and Ginny. "_Next._" Ginny said before kicking off the ground. "Shut up this is hard." Harry said and threw her the quffle. "Please. You have it easy." Ty said as he circled around them. "Go, now." Harry said as he blew his whistle. Ginny passed it to Ty who reversed passed to Bell who passed it up to Ginny who faked shot but passed it back to Ty who scored easily on the unguarded hoop. Ty turned his broom and flew down the field. It was now time for them to do some defense. One on ones, it showed how good one was on defense and how good the other is on dodging people. Harry quickly chased down a sixth year boy who tried out and stole it with flare as he did a full flip and grabbed it. "Well for beaters we have Dean and Seamus." Harry said. A short applause broke as Dean and Seamus celebrated. "And for chasers we have Ginny and Ty." There was also a short applause as Ty picked up Ginny around the waist and twirled her around.

"Party tonight." Ty said as they neared the castle. "Sure." Harry said. "But not too long I already booked the pitch for tomorrow night." He said. Ty rolled his eyes and walked ahead with Ginny under his arm. The party started the moment they entered the Gryffindor tower. "Whoa, this is cool." Ty said as he walked in. They hung out until the early hours in the morning. Soon they all fell asleep.

The week passed pretty quick, for they were constantly being jumped by the Malfoy and his goons. Soon it was the first Hogsmede trip of the year. "What's Hogsmede?" Ty asked as he gave Flich the slip that Mrs. Wheasley signed before he left. "Just wait, it's like a bunch of shops and cafés." Ginny said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a carriage. "Where are you guys going today?" Hermione asked Harry and Luna, as she hugged Ron's arm. "Well she's taken care of that I just bring the money." Harry said with a smirk. Luna slapped him in the chest and turned to Hermione and said, "Where going to that café at the end of the street." She said. Harry had bad memories of that place but hoped that this time would be better. "Well were going there too." Ginny said as she grabbed Ty's hand. "We are?" Ty asked. "Yes, that is one of the best spots for couples." Ginny said. "Well we're not going there. We are going over by the shrieking shack." Hermione said.

They arrived at Hogsmede they all went into Honeydukes. "Wow, look at all this candy." Ty said as he walked in. When he walked out he had a large bag of candy. "I'm ready for the day." He said and slipped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Do you have anymore gum?" Ginny asked looking in the bag. "No, I'm sorry." He said looking down in the bag. "It's alright, I might have to take it form you." She said with a kiss. "We will be going now." Ty said as they broke away and walked down the street. "Use too." Hermione said as she leaned on Ron's shoulder. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled him away. It was just Harry and Luna left. "Well." Harry said facing Luna. She smiled at him and said. "Shopping."

After about an hour of shopping Harry and Luna finally made it to the café. "What will it be dears?" The waitress asked. "An apple cider and a coffee." Harry said as they sat down. They started too talk about different things ranging from animals too brooms. After about two hours of talk they had too leave. "Harry I had a great time." Luna said as they climbed into a carriage. "Yeah me too." Harry said as he sat next to her. Hermione and Ron came in next both looked exhausted. "Have nice time guys?" Harry asked looking at Hermione and Ron's messed up hair. They looked at one another and turned a deep red. "Where's Ginny and Ty?" Ron said trying to change the subject. "I don't know." Luna said looking out the window. The carriage started to move. "Maybe they got another carriage." Harry said as they started to pick up speed. "Hopefully." Ron said looking out the window.


	4. Slayers OF the Slytherins

Once they arrived at the castle they looked for Ty and Ginny. They were coming out of a carriage with Neville. "Hey." Ty said. "Where were you?" Ron said looking down the two. "We were in another carriage Ron." Ginny said. She started to walk away and turned to Ron and stomped on his foot. Ron let out a howl of pain and jumped up and down. Everyone was laughing at him as he jumped in a circle screaming. "Ron…common lets go." Harry said still laughing. "That hurt like a…" Ron started but was another voice came up and said. "I need to see each of you in my office now." It was Snape he was looking down at the 6 of them. "Now." He said and lead them down the hall way.

"Sit." He said once they were inside. They all sat down facing him. "Now what I am about to tell you is that…you are going to have to each take occlumency lesions with me this year. I just have to say this once. If any of you disrespect me in any way I will not teach you." Snape said. "You can leave." And they got up and left. "Man that guy has a serious stick up his…" Ron started but Hermione butted in saying. "Ron…now lets go and eat before it's all gone." And she lead them down the hall and into the Great hall were Ginny was waiting for them. "Where were you guys." She asked as they sat down. "We ran into Snape and now we all have Occlumency lesions." Harry said. Harry and the others ate and started up the stairs. "So, tomorrow is Sunday. What do we have to do?" Ty asked as they climbed the steps. "We could do some research in the library." Hermione said. Ty looked over his shoulder at Harry. They both started to laugh. "What? Ron thinks it's a good idea don't you?" Hermione said rounding on Ron who was already red from laughter. "Well Hermione. I…Sure I would love too." Ron answered after looking at her eyes. "Good, so you and Ron can study while Ty, Ginny, Luna, and me go outside and mess around." Harry said. Ron looked at him and shook his head and said. "Hermione please." She shook her head no but Ron grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. She was screaming and laughing and she finally said, "Ron…stop….fine we can go outside tomorrow." She said as Ron spun her towards him and planted a big kiss on her.

They all woke up and went outside. The sun was shinning and most of the people started to play outside. Harry and the others camped out by the old oak tree. Ty and Ginny were passing a quffle back and froth. Hermione was reading a book resting her head on Ron's lap. Luna was laying on Harry's chest. Harry looked over as Ginny threw the quffle too high for Ty and he went up to get it when it rolled up on Malfoy's feet. "So what do you know, here is were you've been." And threw the quffle back to Crab. "Hey give it back." Ty said walking over to crab. Malfoy punched Ty hard in the check and waited for him to fall to the ground. Ty just turned his head towards Malfoy. Harry got up and ran over there followed by Ron. Ty mouth was bleeding and Malfoy had a grin on his face. "So, how does it feel to get hit when your not expecting." Malfoy said putting up his hands like he was going to fight. Harry looked at Ty and Ron and winked, and all three of them hit Malfoy hard in the head at the same time. Harry looked over at Crab and started to move towards him. Crab dropped the quffle and ran. Harry picked up the quffle and threw it at Ginny. Ty looked at Malfoy. He smiled and his teeth were stained with blood and was still bleeding.

Harry walked back to Luna. "Why did you have to do that?" she asked. "Did you see what he did to Ty? I was just helping." Harry said. Luna looked at him and shook her head and sighed. "Well he kinda need to get hit didn't he." She said. Harry laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "Harry there is a big, scratch that, huge group of slytherins coming here." Ginny said getting up. "Hermione better get out of here." Ron said getting up and pulling out his wand. "Malfoy is going over there." Ty said looking at the kid run down the bank of the lake and into the mob of green and silver. Ty pulled out his wand. "So, I think that this is what he was planning." Ron said. He yawned and pulled out his wand. "Yeah I guess so." Harry said kissing Luna and walking over there. "Ron don't do this." Hermione said. Ron didn't look at her and she knew that she was not going to convince him not to. "Fine, good luck." She said and lead the girls up to the Great hall.

Once the group got there Malfoy came up to the front. He had two black eyes that were swelled shut and a bloody nose. "Lookin good Malfoy." Harry said with a laugh. Malfoy hissed furiously and shot a spell at Harry who dogged it easily. "NOW!" Malfoy screamed and soon the mob started to shot spells at the three. Ty shot two or three before he had to find cover. Harry followed him and Ron did the same but was providing cover. They were all behind the Oak tree. "So after this I think we should go and get something to eat." Ron said turning and shooting a spell hitting one of the kids. Ty was on the other side of the tree shooting spells and laughed. "Man you like food don't you." Ty said as he shot three spells. "What, without food I wouldn't have…food." Ron said. Harry laughed and shot a spell at a kid who was trying to circle around them. "You know most people wouldn't think about food in this situation." Harry said and spun around and shot a spell that hit on of the last remaining Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Ty came out from the cover of the tree and walked out to the middle. There was about six people left. Harry and the others jumped over stunned students and other students that were just put under various different spells. Malfoy was looking around. "So what do you want to do?" Ron asked. Malfoy turned and ran towards the doors of the great hall. "Now Lunch." Ron said and walked inside.

People started to hear about the fight. Soon they were famous within Hogwarts. Harry heard people saying things such as, _they took on 200 slytherins and beat them all_, that made Harry laugh. Others called them the slayers of the Slytherin house. The next the three were all swamped with people trying to get details. Girls started to flirt with them. Hermione, Ginny and Luna turned to one another and shook there heads. They walked threw the big group and grabbed them and walked them back to the room of requirements. "What you do that for?" Harry asked Luna. She sighed and said, "I don't know jealous I guess." She said giving him a big hug. Hermione and Ron were not even talking they were just snogging. Ty and Ginny how ever were arguing. "What I did not even talk to her." Ty said. Ginny looked at the ground. "You are not lying to me are you?" Ginny asked looking up. "I would never lie to you." Ty said pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ginny smiled and jumped into his arms.

"So from now on you are not to talk to any girl that wants to date you." Hermione said to the three boys. Ty chuckled and was smacked by Ginny. "Other than that you're ok. So you ready for the rest of your day. You have to get to charms you missed potions." Hermione said to Harry and Ty. "Oh yeah." They said getting up. Luna pulled on Harry's hand and Harry pulled her up and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do know that you are going to get into major trouble if you don't leave." Luna said. "I will but you have to let me go." Harry said kissing her check. She smiled and said, "But I don't want to." Harry poked her side and she started to giggle. "Bye." She said and gave him a kiss and let him go. Ty was waiting out side and gave a good bye kiss to Ginny and they walked down to charms. "POTTER'S!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned and they saw two bright beams coming towards them.

Disclamer: I don't own any charters so don't sue

i like to thank for both of my reviews thats great. I really don't know about this storie so give reviews and i will continue.


	5. New James and Sirius

Harry was pushed to the ground by Ty and the spells went over the top of there heads. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy and about four other kids that were all pointing there wands at them. "Great." Harry said getting up and pulling out his wand. Malfoy was still swollen around the eyes and there was still blood coming from his nose. Malfoy raised his wand as said, "Lets go." Ty looked at Harry and said, "You know that I never got into this many fights in one day at my old school." Harry laughed and they both with out thinking surprised Malfoy and his group with a number of different spells. Harry and Ty still made it in time for charms class. As they walked in Flit was just about to show them a new charm. "Take your seat boys." He said as they walked in. Harry and Ty both looked ragged and sat down in the back. They really didn't pay much attention but managed to under stand the water ball charm. "Now, this is also a good charm to use in duels. If you hit your opponent it will knock the wind out of him." Flit said at the end of class. "Now everyone fire your charm at this block of wood one at a time. Ty and Harry come down here and you can demonstrate it first." Flit said. Ty and Harry were joking around and got caught.

They walked to the middle of the room. "You first Ty." Flit said. Ty looked around and said, "What's the incantation?" Ty asked with a stupid grin. "Geese I feel like I'm teaching Sirius and James again." Flit said, "Hydrateto." Ty nodded and pointed his wand at the block of wood. "_HYDRATEO._" He said and the block of wood was hit by a huge ball of water. Once the mist disappeared the block was gone. "Wow…very good Ty. 10 points to Gryffindor." Flit said looking astonished at the sight. Just then the bell rang and Ty and Harry left. "So, who is James and Sirius?" Ty asked. "Well James is your father and Sirius was his best friend…also he was your godfather." Harry said. "Cool." Ty said as they walked into the great hall for lunch.

Harry sat down and poured himself a drink. "So, what do we have to do today?" Ty said. "Well I think we still have Transfiguration left." Harry said. "Oh, yeah we do. Hey do you think I can hit that apple with an Implodo curse?" Ty asked looking at the middle of the slyterin table. Malfoy was right by it. "I'll give you ten to one odds." Harry said. Ty took out his wand. "I bet a galleon then." Ty said and pointed it at the apples in the bowl. "3,2,1…fire." Harry said looking. And Ty said it quietly but strongly and the spell hit the bunch of apples and blew up on all of the slytherins around it. Ty put his wand away trying not to laugh. The hole hall was laughing at Malfoy and his gang. They were covered in apple crap. The slytherin girls that got hit ran out of the hall and to the bathrooms and the boys just stood there. Malfoy had a huge piece of apple in his hair and on his nose. Harry was cracking up and Ty was red as a beet trying not to smile of laugh. "Here that was worth it." Harry said pulling out ten galleons.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in and stopped dead in there tracks at the sight. Ron started to laugh and point and Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and sighed. "Was that you Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down still laughing histercally. "No…it was Ty. I betted him 10 galleons that he couldn't hit the apples and he did." Harry said tears falling from his eyes. Ginny hit Ty hard in the arm. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Ginny asked. Ty laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes, "What's so funny?" she asked . "Your funny when your angry." Ty said. Ginny smiled and sighed. Ron was still laughing and he couldn't stop. "We should go." Hermione said read in the face from laughing also. Ty and Harry were about to leave when Luna walked up to them. "Real cute boys, real mature." She said. "What we're just having fun, common that was funny." Ty said. Luna looked over at the scene and smiled, "Yeah that is kind of funny." She said. Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss and said, "We have Transfiguration I'll see you after class." She smiled and said, "I'll be waiting."

Harry and Ty walked into the class room. Malfoy and his gang were in a corner looking mad and talking in low voices. "Nice hair Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy reached up and grabbed the piece of apple and threw it on the ground. Once class started Ty and Harry still couldn't help but mess around. Professor McGonagall noticed this and made them do a pop quiz on all of the spells that the learned so far. Ty was done in about five minutes and had to do the nonwritten part. He turned a quill into a kitten and then back into a quill and was done. Harry finished and had to do the same thing. "Easy right." Ty said. "Yeah." Harry said. They left and walked outside. "So now what?" Ty asked. "Well we could go say hi to Malfoy again." Harry said, "Nahh we don't need to mess with him any more." Ty said and sat down. Harry was about to sit down but was tackled by Luna. "OW." He said playfully. She was laying on top of his chest and looking down at him. "Hello Harry." She said. "Hello Luna." Harry said. Harry stared into her eyes. "He could you guys get a room." Ty said. "Sounds like a good idea." Luna said. Harry's eyes widen. "Kidding." She said and got of him.

Harry and Ty started to become the new Weasley twins. They caused more mischief than that of there father. That was coming from Dumbledore one day that they got sent to his office. He didn't punish them in any way just told them to not mess around in snapes class. Everywhere else is fine. Once they got out of his office Ty and Harry thought about a party in the room of requirements. "Yeah, but we need to get drinks and food." Ty said, "Got you covered. Dobby he will get us anything." Harry said as they walked down and into the great hall. They walked down to there spots at the end of the table and sat down. Ron and Hermione came in after a few minutes. "So did you get into trouble today already?" Hermione asked. "Yeah…but this time it wasn't our fault." Harry said. "Yeah that potion was just praying to end up on Snape's head." Ty said. "You didn't?" Hermione said. "What it will grow back." Harry said. Just then Snape came in with most of his hair missing. He still had long strands of hair here and there which made him look weirder. One on his side and a long bit of hair in the middle of his head and one on the front of his head. Hermione covered her mouth and turned and looked at her plate.

Ron on the other hand was off his chair on the floor. "You…You…I…" he was trying to talk but couldn't. Harry looked up and saw Snape talking to Dumbledore and he could tell that Dumbledore was holding back a smile. Ginny came in and sat down. She didn't say a word just looked at Ron. "What did you do now?" she asked exasperated. "Nothing." Ty and Harry both answered. Hermione pointed up towards the teacher's table and Ginny's eyes widen. "OH…MY…GOSH…" she started and then cracked up. Ty and Harry looked at one another. They smiled and shook there heads.

Harry looked up at the ravenclaw table and saw Luna. She shook her head and pointed towards the door. Harry got up and went towards the door. "Yes." He said once they got outside. "Harry your going to get expelled if you keep this up." She said as she grabbed his hand. "That wasn't me that was Ty." Harry said. Luna looked up at him. "Really and you didn't help in any way." She asked. "Well I…doesn't count." He said.


	6. The Party

Harry walked down the hall and into the common room later that week. In the common room Dumbledore and many of the teachers were there.

"Harry please have a seat." Dumbledore said as Harry walked in. "Now I have to tell you something about…"

"Listen it wasn't me who blew up the toilet in the girl's laboratory. I think I saw peeves leave it laughing." Harry said trying to cover up for another one of there pranks.

"This is not about that…but I will need to check it out…anyway I have to tell you that Voldemort struck again…this time he killed Fudge. He is sending me death threats by owl almost everyday…Harry I must ask you not to leave this Castile for anything. Voldemort is an ongoing danger. So I must ask you to please don't leave for any reason."

Dumbledore said and left with the other teachers.

Harry sighed heavily and walked up the stairs to his room. He climbed in bed and fell asleep immediately. Harry woke up and walked down stairs to find Ginny, Ty, Ron, and Hermione all waiting for him.

"Common lets get a move on." Ron said and pushed them all down stairs to there breakfast.

"Harry…look at what we have here." Ty said as the passed a giant trouphy which read: _Dueling Champion._ It had a huge diamond star on top and golden wands holding it up. The base was solid gold with small diamonds here and there. "We have got to get this." Ty said looking at the others. They all agreed and walked into the great hall.

"So do you think your man enough potter?" Malfoy asked leaning over.

"For what? Oh too win the trophy. Yeah I do…oh there's some apple in your hair." Harry said with a grin. Malfoy put his hand onto his head and felt around. He looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Very funny. There is nothing in my hair." Malfoy said.

"There is now." Ty said as Harry poured the entire contents of his oatmeal on his head by using the levitating charm. Malfoy didn't know what to do. He sat there and spit some oatmeal out of his mouth. By now the whole school was laughing at him. He turned to Harry and said.

"This is far…far from over." And left with crab and goyle on his heals.

Harry and the others finished an eventual breakfast and still had sometime to kill before there first class. Luna finally made her way over to Harry and they left the others.

"What's this I hear about you guys going to throw a party?" Luna asked. Harry smiled down at her.

"Well, where going to have one. Tonight I think I have to ask Ty but it's in the Room of Requirements. Don't worry we have everything covered. I think we will have a fun time." Harry said with a smile. Luna smiled and kissed him on the check.

"Pick me up at seven." She said with a smile and walked away.

"So what did you do this time?" Hermione asked as Harry made his way to the table. Harry shrugged.

"Oh, you mean last night with Dumbledore.Well Ty he knows about the toilet. I aceddently told him but the main reason is because Voldemort is sending Dumbledore death threats and he doesn't want me to go outside the castile." Harry said as he placed some toast on his plate.

"Ok, so we need to discus something else…the party." Ty said. Ginny looked over at Hermione and shook her head.

"Yeah, we are having it tonight. I'm picking Luna up at seven so we should have it start at about, oh seven fifteen. Then end it at about…," Harry started and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione said looking at Harry and Ty.

"Well you leave when you want to, Harry did dobby get the fire whiskey?" Ty asked. Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione looked stunned.

"You are bring fire whiskey, I'm a prefect…I can't…," Hermione started in but was silenced by Ginny.

"Come on Hermione, live a little," Ginny said as she stood up from the table. "I've got to get to Divination. Bye." Ginny said as she kissed Ty and waved to the rest.

"I'm not very good at parties." Neville finally spoke up.

"Ha…no worries, a couple of drinks you'll beok. Trust me." Ty said with a smile. Neville nodded and went back to his oatmeal.

"I still can't believe you guys got fire whiskey." Hermione said. Ty and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Hermione…we need to have some fun." Ron said as he finally finished his breakfast. Ty and Harry both nodded.

"Hey and their will be butterbeer their too, so you don't have to drink any. Did dobby get the absinth? That should lighten the place up real quick." Ty said. Harry nodded. Hermione looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Hermione, settle down." Harry said as he and Ty got up from the table. Hermione huffed and looked up at the two of them.

"Well, I guess a little wont kill me." She said and got up too as did Ron. The four of them split up and went to their classes.

"I can't wait for tonight." Ty said as they neared the dungeon. Harry nodded.

"Hello Professor, nice wig sir."Harrysaid as Snape opened the dungeon door. He sneered at them as they passed. Snape stopped taking points away because that just didn't work as a punishment. Snape's wig looked like a dead cat was placed on his head but it was at least clean not slimy like his normal hair.

"Today we are going to be preparing a sobering potion. Here are the ingredients and instructions. You may begin." Snape said and disappeared behind his desk. Harry and Ty looked at one another.

"We may need to save some of this potion." Harry said as he took out his goblet. Potions ended quickly and Ty and Harry's potions where perfect. They made sure that it was because they actually needed. Harry and Ty capped a sample of the potion and walked up to Snape who was adjusting his wig and looking at himself in the mirror. He quickly put the mirror down and stared at them both. Harry and Ty smiled back and gave him their potions and left.

"Well, this isn't going to be so bad after all." Ty said as they made their way to their next class. The day was soon over and Harry and the others where in the common room.

"Hey what should we wear?" Ron asked looking at his clothes. Ty just had a red polo shirt and some kaki paints.

"Nothing too nice but good enough you know?" Ty said. Neville had an all black button down shirt and some white shorts.

"See like this Ron." Neville said as he spun around. Harry put on a green polo shirt and some kaki shorts and walked over to Ty and Neville. Ron looked and found a blue polo shirt and put that on with some blue jeans.

"So we ready?" Neville said with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Neville you sound excited." Harry said looking at Neville. Neville smiled.

"Come on lets go it's almost seven." Neville said and started to walk down the steps. Harry and the others followed. All of the people in the DA where all dressed and ready for the party. Harry looked over at Ron, Ty and Neville.

"I've got to get Luna so I'll meet you guys their." Harry said and left the common room. Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw common room. There was a first year going in and Harry called for him just in time. Harry asked the kid to get Luna for him and he nodded and went in. Luna came out minutes later. She was wearing tight jeans and had a red strap top on. Her hair was pulled into a long braded pony tail. She smiled at him as Harry eyed her.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.


End file.
